1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus whose function can be easily set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus, whose function regarding an image processing operation of an image data obtained by a photographing operation and the storing operation of the image data is set by using a menu key etc., such as Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-186607, is proposed.
However, because in this case it is necessary to operate the menu key etc. more than once to set the function, the operation becomes complicated.